Services typically run on a computing device in the background, providing various functionality to the computing device. These services have access to and use various different resources in the computing device. While these services provide functionality that is beneficial to users, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that the use of resources by the services can conflict with the user's requested use of the device, which can lead to a poor user experience and user frustration with their devices.